


All that's left of me

by Tarimiriel45



Category: Guns N' Roses
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Time, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-13
Updated: 2013-10-13
Packaged: 2017-12-29 07:17:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1002539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarimiriel45/pseuds/Tarimiriel45
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happened to Axl after Izzy left the band. A slight alternate version of the true story behind.  Some things might not cover what really happened but hey it's an alternate universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All that's left of me

November 15th 1994   
IZZY   
Axl. This name was still in his mind, after all those years. Izzy moved around in his bed, restless, trying to get some sleep at last.He shouldn't have watched the concert on tv. Almost 5 years now since he left the band. Couldn't stand it anymore. Axl, his friend, soulmate and later on lover kicked him out. Said the band was much more important, than their relationship. Well that was the official statement. It was Izzy himself who actually left. It made him angry that Axl seemed to devour his life more to the band. It was unhealthy, but the redhead never wanted to listen. 'Stubborn bastard', Izzy thought to himself, actually a bit chuckling now. Oh how he missed the singer. Shaking his head furiously he got up, almost fell as he didn't notice his loyal german sheperd dog laying on the ground. 'Jesus Treader!' The dog whined now, ears down as if the guitarist just hit him. 'Don't look at me like that boy...come here.' With that he stretched his hand and smiled as Treader gladly moved to be petted. After a moment Izzy got back up still feeling a bit odd. A cold shower would be the right thing now. 

AXL   
The stage light was out and Axl disappeared in his own room. Not like in old times, when they all used to hang out in one tiny room. They loved those times, but since Izzy was gone it wasn't the same. Even the all the time chatty Steven was quiet now. The singer looked around. There was food, flowers, greetings from everywhere and even some notes. Probably from groupies. But he didn't care. Switching the lights off, Axl sat down in a corner now, knees pulled up to himself, now quietly sobbing. Sure for the outside he was the hardworking frontman but on the inside he couldn't do it anymore. Not with his best friend. Clutching an old photograph close to his heart, he fell asleep on the ground. Before he didn't realize his feelings. Now that it was too late, it was as if this photograph could bring Izzy back. 

November 16th

IZZY   
Treader loved the Park and it would give Izzy some time for himself. Especially recently. He never told anyone but he was about to loose his eyesight. And it got worse with every time. Watching the dog play around with another one, Izzy suddenly felt another wave of dizzyness overcome him and just sank down against the towel now. He was afraid. Afraid he won't be able to see Axl anymore. Well what would it still matter anyway? This wasn't going to happen. Holding his head he wasn't aware that he blacked out since he began to dream. The beach. Exactly the part he and the singer used to hang out. Back when ...when all was still ok. But this time Izzy was alone. Or well at least he thought so, until he heard the moans. Over the tides rushing in. Walking around some rocks, the guitarist stopped, death in track as he saw a younger self trusting into that slender body, that once belonged to his singer. It was that time they couldn't play cause Slash was sick and Steven...well he was elsewhere. He and Axl decided to spend the day at the beach what lead to ...yeah. Amazing sex. He looked up now as he heard the singer moaning his name in that sweet, sweet voice. Izzy sank down to his knees now, crying. He couldn't take it anymore so he closed his eyes, covered his ears and shook his head, as if that would wake him up. 'No no no no no NO!' It did work since he looked into the eyes of a young, scared woman, when he opened his. Treader licked his face now and he groaned. ' What happened?' Only now he realized there were even more people. That made him wanna sink into the ground and never come back out. A man, obviously older than him spoke first. 'You were lying here unconscious and no one could wake you up.' 

November 21st 1994

SLASH  
A loud noise, coming from the living room they all shared, Slash sat up a bit startled. Yawning he made his way downstairs and sighed at the picture. His bandmates, Duff and Steven were both laying sprawled on the couch, still sleeping. That was so typical for them. Like twins. Well he was awake now. A bit angry he stalked towards the kitchen but suddenly stopped. Why was the floor so wet? Looking up was useless so he followed the trail of the wet stain. The bathroom. Some pipe must be broken then. But sudden awareness made him shiver. They only had that fixed last week. Axl. He was not in bed when he walked pass his room, but neither he left cause all his stuff was still here. Slash needed quite a moment to break the door open, what woke the others up now as well. They joined him. Finally open Slash was the first to get in, only to stop once again muttering a wave of curses. The bath tube was overflowing by now, but what caught his attention was the redhead lying in it. Eyes closed, body pale and blue as hell. 

AXL  
It was dark. Too dark, Axl thought to himself. He tried to turn around, to find the switch but he couldn't move. His whole body was limp and it felt like he was glued to the ground. Groaning he held out a hand. 'Slash?! Duff?! Come on this isn't funny anymore!' But no one answered. Near a panic attack now, the singer started to shiver. Suddenly he felt lightheaded, warm and there was a light. 'Axl. Come on Axl, take my hand. ' It couldn't be. That voice could only belong to one person he knew. Izzy. He must be dreaming. 

IZZY   
The telephone ringing in the middle of the night, never was a good sign. Still Izzy got up and grabbed it. Could be something serious. He was even more surprised when he heard Slash at the other end of the line. They sometimes called each other, just to know how it was going. Without the knowledge from Axl of course. But since the singer decided to make this big tour all around the world, it was a while ago since he last called. 'Slash buddy what's up? Everything alright? Hey can you hear me?' There was only a humming sound but the hard breathing told him that the other end was still occupied. So Izzy let his friend some time to speak. Whatever was going on, it must have been hard for him. After another 5 minutes, Slash finally spoke up. 'Axl...he...He's dead.' The only thing Izzy still could hear, was the dog barking while he sank down to his knees and dropped the phone.

**Author's Note:**

> well this is some old work I found. I know not really good but still I thought I could post it here   
> Like always tell me if you can find anything that doesn't fit ^^  
> Hope the POV changes aren't too confusing 
> 
> P.S I'm not really good at writing summaries ....but hey I'm not here that long   
> and the explicit part comes later on


End file.
